


the best medicine

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Series: Survivalinstinctvalkyria's Enstars Ficember 2018 [16]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, hnng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: Keito's presence really is the best medicine. Even if he's scolding Eichi or ignoring him, just him being there is enough.//Enstars Ficember Day 16: Favorite Unit/Medicine





	the best medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acciss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciss/gifts).



> We all knew this was coming
> 
> And Eichi's in fine so this counts

Keito's presence really is the best medicine. Even if he's scolding Eichi or ignoring him, just him being there is enough.

 

Keito is drawing, he probably doesn't even realize Eichi is awake.

 

“K-Keito…” he tries to mumble, voice gravelly from sickness.

 

Keito looks up, looking to Eichi with concern. His hand drops the pencil, going to gently take Eichi's hand in his own.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Drawing… s-show me, please…” he whispers, trying to wrap his fingers around Keito's.

 

Keito doesn't say anything as he turns the canvas around with his free hand. He must have been drawing from a photograph, because Eichi instantly recognizes it as a stance from one of  _ fine's  _ dance routines. Eichi's figure is strong, no short of magnificent, in the drawing, such a far cry from what he looks like now.

 

“It's so beautiful… thank you.”

 

“Don't be stupid, of course it's beautiful.” Keito blushes, turning his face to the side. “Y-You're beautiful, after all.”

 

If Eichi could find the strength for it, he would break out into a grin, but instead, his lips only curl slightly.

 

Instead of  _ thank you,  _ it's  _ I love you  _ that he chooses to say.

 

Keito's eyes widen, turning back to face Eichi. “Wait, what?”

 

“I love you,” Eichi repeats. “‘Til I die, I'll love you…”

 

“Don't say that…!” Keito is quick to raise his voice, even though they're in a hospital. “You're not going to die.”

 

“You don't need… to try and make me… feel better, Kei—” a violent cough interrupts him. “I'm sorry…”

 

“Why?” Both of Eichi's hands are held in between Keito's, whose voice is breaking slightly with distress.

 

“Confessing to you like this…. It's mean, isn't it?”

 

“No, don't say that, I….” His hands release Eichi's, wrapping around his back to pull him into a hug. “I love you, you idiot, so don't be sorry about loving me. Even if you have to confess like this, I'm not going to be mad or upset.”

 

Eichi doesn't say anything, leaning up slightly to press his head against Keito's shoulder. Keito must get the message, because he rubs Eichi's back comfortingly and whispers sweet nothings into his ear.

 

Even with the IV drips in his arms, surely, it's Keito's kindness, the warmth from his heart, that's kept him alive.


End file.
